custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Fiancha (Fractures Alternate Universe)
'''Fiancha' was an Onu-Matoran who resided on Voya-Nui in the Fractures Universe. History Early life Similarly to most other Onu-Matoran, Fiancha came into being on Spherus Magna, where he aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe. He would later be placed within the Matoran Universe on an unknown island and acquired some form of injury that resulted in him being sent to Karzahni. Karzahni Seeking repairs, Fiancha traveled to Karzahni, where he was "rebuilt". However, the tyrant's poor reconstruction of him - and hundreds of other Matoran - left the Matoran of Earth far weaker and smaller than he had originally been. After Karzahni learnt of his own poor talent, he blamed the Matoran themselves and shipped them all off to Voya-Nui, where they would be out of his sight. However, to give them a 'sporting-chance' in the harsh environment, Karzahni gave each of his "fixed" Matoran a new Kanohi and a pair of weapons to defend themselves with. Fiancha's original Kanohi Faxon was taken and replaced by a powerless Akaku Nuva. Additionally, he was given a pair of Stasis-Blades to defend himself with. Voya Nui Upon arriving on the Southern Continent, Fiancha settled in the village known as Voya-Nui, where he lived in relative peace for a number of years. During this time, he began to wind down and took up the profession of fishing, causing him to become the village's chief fisherman with the responsibility of catching Ruki fish in particular. When Goll - a high-ranking political figure in the Continent's ruling society - became injured and formed his own fortress village, Fiancha decided to migrate to the village due to its strategic location, thriving community, and for its access to a nearby river - which would allow him to continue fishing. Due to the absence of Makuta Teridax in the Fractures Universe, the Brotherhood of Makuta's inevitable quest for universal domination became a less-coordinated, wild bid for power. Without Teridax's strategic mind or knowledge of the Matoran Universe's inner mechanics, the Makuta launched an open rebellion. Sensing the uprising but unable to intervene due to the inner turmoil that the Brotherhood's actions had caused, Mata Nui became intent upon returning to Spherus Magna. When the Great Spirit Robot did return to the devastated remains of Spherus Magna, however, Mata Nui's operating system developed a fault. Owing to the universal spread of the Brotherhood's invasion, the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe were unable to fulfill their duties. Thus, Mata Nui fell into a state of disrepair. Arrival of Toa Santis In more recent times, one of the midnight raids on the village was ended early as a wandering Toa of Fire named Santis arrived and overwhelmed the attacking Rahkshi and Visorak. The Toa was then credited with the honor of being the village hero, however, shortly after his victory, Santis requested to leave the village, stating that he he had no noble intentions of staying to protect the Matoran and that he wanted to travel to Metru-Nui to locate a being named "Tollubo" and make sense of his past. While he originally requested the company of Torlo, the importance of the expedition was blown dramatically out of proportion by rumor and natter amongst the villagers resulting in a much larger expedition team being formed; consisting of not only Santis and Torlo, but also Goll, Krennato, Iolan, Sarnii, Turas, Kyros, Connla and even Fiancha himself, though he volunteered out of boredom of his trivial life in the settlement. The following day, the group embarked on their trek East to find a crossing point over the Tren Krom River. Later that day though, when the group arrived at a river bank across from a small settlement, Santis' Kanohi Danju detected a disturbing future event and alerted him by activating its clairvoyance capabilities. Santis foresaw a large, eel-like Rahi bursting through of a wooden boat and attacking Turas. By exclaiming a warning he was able to save the Po-Matoran's life and later witnessed the brutal murder of the Rahi at the hands of the desperate Matoran villagers. Fiancha was one of the warriors who helped to kill the creature. However, shortly after the conflict with the Rahi, the group was ambushed by a wandering group of Rahkshi and Visorak in a woodland area. Heroically throwing himself forwards, Santis tackled all of the aggressors, fending them off in order to buy time for the Matoran to escape into the forest. Although the Toa survived, he accidentally created a Nova Blast, which he directed towards the sky. Seeing the blazing inferno in the sky, the fleeing Matoran wrongly thought that he had been killed. Unfortunately, whilst fleeing from their attackers, Fiancha was struck in the leg with a burst of energy from a Rahkshi of Molecular Disruption, causing him to have trouble walking and for his leg to be severely wounded. Torlo was forced to carry him to safety through the dense charred forests until they came across a stone ring. Seeking shelter, the group made their stand in the ring only to find that a mystical force field protected them from the Rahkshi while they were inside, keeping their attackers away from them. Reluctantly, the group was forced to spend the night in the circle. Fiancha had great difficulty sleeping due to his injury and slipped into a state between consciousnesses. The following day, the group planned on making a break for the trees and leaving Fiancha behind to die as he could not run in his injured state. Kyros also suggested using him as bait to distract their attackers though the others objected to this heartless idea. Fortunately, Toa Santis was able to survive and fend off the remaining Visorak and Rahkshi while the Matoran escaped and regrouped with him later. Death Later that day however, while walking next to a cliff edge, Toa Santis seperated from the group to inspect a strange sight at the bottom of a valley, leaving the group unprotected. During this short period of time, the Matoran were attacked by a group of wandering Rahkshi and Fiancha was pushed off the edge of the cliff, where he fell to his death. After dying, Fiancha was reincarnated on the Red Star, as part of the Star's primary function. However, the return mechanism of the Star had since malfunctioned, and Fiancha was trapped in the Star along with other revived beings. Abilities and Traits Similarly to all other Onu-Matoran, Fiancha possessed a minuscule degree of control over the elemental discipline of Earth, though he could not access Elemental Powers or utilize a Great Kanohi. Additionally, he was considerably stronger than most other types of Matoran and possessed limited night-vision capabilities. Mask and Tools Originally, Fiancha wore a powerless Kanohi Faxon. However, upon arriving in Karzahni's realm, this mask was replaced by a powerless Akaku Nuva. Upon arriving in Karzahni, Fianca was given a pair of Stasis Blades to defend himself with. These weapons had the capability to fire bursts of energy that could temporarily hold a target in stasis for as long as Fiancha could concentrate. Trivia *Fiancha was a last minute addition to the Matoran villagers in Falling in the Black due to the vagueness surrounding his role. Three possible Matoran creations were originally made, by BobTheDoctor27 before he became pleased with the result. *Ironically, in spite of a life spent as a fisherman, Fiancha was unable to swim. Appearances *''Falling in the Black'' - First Appearance *''Judgment Day'' - Mentioned See also *Fiancha's Preliminary Brickshelf Gallery Category:Onu-Matoran Category:Earth Category:Matoran Category:Characters Category:Voya Nui Resistance Team Category:User:BobTheDoctor27